The research proposed is the compilation and publication of protein related analytical data, i.e., amino acid analyses and ultraviolet and visible absorption characteristics. The data are compiled from primary journals where it usually appears unflagged and untagged. This necessitates page-by-page examination of some 30-40 journals every month, finding the numerical data, photocopying or handcopying them, sorting and filing these sheets or cards containing the data, and finally preparing the tables of data for publication. The table of data listing the amino acid analyses of proteins and the A, 1 percent, 1 centimeter and/or molar absorption coefficients at selected wavelengths are of use to research workers in may disciplines. The activities involved in compiling, sorting, and publishing these compilations of protein related analytical data are part of the larger problem concerned with techniques and problems in retrieval of numerical data. The tables of data may be considered as a very small contribution to the solving of these problems.